zombieland
by alicelove13
Summary: una chica busca sobrevivir a una invasión zombie, en su búsqueda por la supervivencia se encuentra con varias persona que la ayudaran entre ellos a daryl dixon.
1. capitulo 1

**capitulo 1**

Era un día algo soleado Para estar en medio del campo sin saber cuando uno de esos monstruos asquerosos aparece seria y te atacaría como solo ellos saben hacerlo. Caminar por este lugar solo con una pistola y un hacha era algo peligroso por no decir demasiado arriesgado para cualquiera persona con sentido común; pero como yo soy terca como una mula no le hice caso a mis compañeros, me vine sola y con pocas armas; Si piensan que soy tonta, si lo soy debo hacer caso cuando me dicen las cosas. Aun recuerdo como era todo antes que todo está comenzara...

7 meses antes

Al fin era viernes, en unas cuantas horas estaría libre para hacer pereza hasta el domingo en el cual me obligarían a hacer las tareas para el lunes. Me pare de la cama con algo de pereza, me dirigí al baño tropezándome de paso con un zapato, de suerte no fui a dar al suelo. Le puse seguro a la puerta y me quite la ropa. Me metí en la ducha, abrí el grifo y un chorro de agua helada impacto directo en mi cabeza haciendo que diera un brinco. El agua fría hacia que mis sentidos se despertaran por completo, siempre se me a asido raro pues cuando hace frio parece que estoy más activa que cuando hace calor, bueno eso ahora no importa. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla sin quitarle el seguro a la puerta, pues mi cuarto estaba comunicado con el baño. Me vestí con el uniforme de educación física, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y mi perro entra desesperado, que le pasara. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la nevera y saque un poco de leche, me tome el vaso de leche de un solo sorbo. Fui al baño y me cepille, arregle un poco mi peinado y cogí el mi entredía y salí de la casa. Me dirigí a mi colegio que no me quedaba tan lejos como lo pensé mi primer día en este barrio que es uno de los diferentes sitios de ricos en esta ciudad que es bastante grande. No me tomo ni cinco minutos llegar a mi colegio, uno de los profesores me apuro a entrar por alguna razón pero no le hice mucho caso y seguí con mi ritmo normal de caminar que era casi corriendo. Entre a mi salón que de suerte era en el primer piso, me senté en mi puesto y saque uno de mis cuadernos que utilizaba para dibujar cualquier cosa que se me viniera a la mente las cuales casi siempre eran tristes. Las clases comenzaron como siempre tan aburridas que hasta daban sueño de solo pensar que enseñara el siguiente profesor. en la hora del descanso me hice en mi rinconcito donde nadie me molestaba, no es que no me gustara juntarme con mis compañeras y compañeros, pero prefería la soledad allí me sentía segura y tranquila, sin que nada me molestara. Un grito me descoloco un poco, me levante de un golpe casi perdiendo el equilibrio, dirigí mi mirada a donde prevenía el grito y vi a una de las pequeñas entrar a un paso lento y algo torpe. Me quede quieta hasta que vi como varias chicas de un grado superior al mío se acercaban a la niña. La niña alzo un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para que viera que algo no andaba bien, entre a mi salón y cogí mi maleta, oí varios gritos. Puse uno de los puestos junto a una ventana y salí por ella, que bueno que no le pusieron barrotes a las ventanas de nuestro sobre unos arbustos, mire un poco por arriba del arbusto y vi varios como la niña. salí caminando con cuidado asta alegarme lo suficiente de ellos, me dirigí a mi casa para sacar mi auto y irme con mi perro, y alguna que otra cosa que sirviera para que esas cosas no nos atraparan, quien sabe que nos harían si nos atrapaban, lo más seguro... comernos.


	2. capitulo 2

aunque nadie alla comentado, yo seguire publicando con solo saber que lo han visto.

aqui tienen el capitulo

* * *

**capitulo 2**

Al fin había llegado a mi casa para mi suerte no había ninguna de esas cosas por ahí, entre a mi casa y mi perro me recibió, supongo que alegre de que fuera yo la que entrara. Cerré la puerta con llave para prevenir que algo o alguien entrara aquí, me dirigí a mi habitación para sacar algo de ropa y algo que sirviera para asearme si encontraba algún lugar en el camino para hacerlo. Había visto en varias películas que uno debe irse de lugar donde se encuentra y estar viajando para que esas cosas no te atraparan o por lo menos eso recuerdo pues fue hace mucho que vi esas películas. Saque los libros que tenía en la maleta y metí la ropa que había sacado, metí las cosas de hace en una bolsa y metí todo al auto. Después saque varios alimentos que necesitaría en el tiempo que durara esto, los metí al auto en la parte trasera y llame a mi perro para que se metiera en el auto también atrás. Cogí mi celular que estaba en la mesa de la sala y entre al auto, lo encendí y abrir la puerta. Me alegro de haberle hecho caso a mi hermana de poner puertas automáticas.

-vámonos pues Lucifer-le dije a mi perro después de salir de garaje

Comencé a conducir para salir de la ciudad de una manera rápida y segura sin encontrar con una de esas cosas. Pero al parecer el destino no quería eso para mí y me puso como 3 de esas cosas en el camino.

-presentaremos algunos problemas – dije pisando el acelerador y atropellando a los que estaban estorbando en mi camino

Antes de irme necesitaría armas y sabia como conseguirlas, fui directo a una de las 3 armerías de la ciudad. Cerré con llave el auto y entre a la armería, no había nadie hasta donde se veía, cogí unas cuantas armas y municiones, también cogí una espada que había y Salí de allí, entre al auto y puse las armas en el asiento del copiloto. Arranque el auto y me fui de esa ciudad que comenzaba a desmoronarse por esas cosas espantosas que aparecieron hoy o de pronto ya estaban solo que no aquí, antes de salir pude oír varios gritos desesperados y otros pidiendo ayuda antes de ser atacados por esas cosas, vi a varias personas que conocía muertas, escapando o siendo destrozadas por esos ¿zombie?, se les podría llamar así cierto. Salí al fin de la ciudad sin muchos problemas pero algo me decía que esto duraría mucho y sería peor que cualquier película o serie de zombie que allá visto en mi vida.


	3. capitulo 3 sobrevivientes

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que me fui de Santiago de chile y daba gracias de haberme ido de allí, ahora eso era un nido de zombi. Debo de decir que es incomodo dormir en el auto y más si eres como yo y no puedes dormir bien si no hay luz. Dejando al lado el tema del sueño pasemos a que los zombies que me eh ido encontrando han sido fáciles de eliminar y mas con la pistola con silenciador que me encontré tirada por ahí, bueno no es verdad la robe de una estación de policía donde casi me comen por qué no revise un armario, me pregunto qué hacía allí ese gordo y como hiso para meterse allí. Bueno aunque debo de admitir que soy pésima que con las armas de fuego y con la espada, pensé que sabría utilizarlas después de unos días pero hasta ahora solo se utilizar bien el hacha que la tengo de dos tipos una pequeña y una grande que pesa bastante; las otras armas no las se manejar muy bien pero aprenderé con el paso del tiempo, que espero no sea mucho. No muy lejos de donde yo estaba había una caravana que estaba varada o la habían abandonado. Pare el auto y me baje para ver qué pasaba. De la caravana bajaron 3 personas que estaban bastante armadas a decir verdad, pero vi que no llevaban ningún cuchillo ni algo que sirviera para matar a los zombies de manera silenciosa o de pronto lo tenían muy guardadas… no lo creo. Volví a mi auto y me subí, cerré la puerta y arranque sin más. Me baje de la carretera para no atropellarles, volví a subir a la carretera un poco más adelante. Ellos voltearon a verme, una chica salió de la caravana y se acerco a la ventanilla.

-hola, soy Laura y tu- pregunto la chica acercándose a mi auto

-soy Andrea- dije seria bajando la ventanilla

-ellos son mis compañeros tomas, maxi y leo-dijo mientras los señalaba a la persona correspondiente al nombre que decía

-ya veo-dije todavía seria

Una regla que me hice desde hace una semana es no recoger o confiar en los sobrevivientes, era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, he visto y no solo en las películas, que algunos sobrevivientes no son de confianza y si los recoges te pueden robar todo lo que tengas, y las probabilidades de morir de hambre y sed o ser devorado por zombies aumenta mucho, por eso es mejor sólito.

-a donde vas- pregunto la chica

- a donde sea menos aquí-dije casi cortante no era bueno platicar mucho-, bueno fue un "gusto" verles, adiós- dije prendiendo otra vez el motor del auto que se había apagado

-si supongo-dijo alejándose del auto algo decepcionada-, adiós

Me fui de allí. Ver sobrevivientes es bueno, pero no hay que confiarse mucho con ellos a saber qué es lo que estarán pensando. Bueno es mejor qué siga mi camino hacia alguna parte del mundo hasta encontrar un lugar seguro para quedarse y vivir más o menos en paz.

* * *

perdón la demora pero aquí esta el capitulo 3, mas tarde subo el 4 y el 5.

Mañana subiré si puedo el capitulo 6. daryl aparece en el 7 .

=3


	4. capitulo 4

Han pasado 2 días desde que vi al grupo de Laura. Escondí el auto para que nadie lo viera y se lo robara mientras yo visito la ciudad que estaba algo infestada de zombies , haciendo difícil que pasara por ahí con el carro. Ahora tendría que buscar otro medio para pasar con la comida y con Lucifer. Me pare de donde estaba con el bolso que estaba lleno de medicamentos, los cuales se me habían olvidado empacar cuando comenzó esto. Iba por los techos con bastante cuidado de no caerme, lo único que me faltaría seria caer y romperme algo, ahí estaría en graves problemas. En uno de los saltos no cogí impulso y no logre llegar al otro lado, me asuste al darme cuenta que de pronto seria mi fin, alguien me cogía la mano permitiendo que no callera, mire arriba y vi a un chico castaño con rayos rojos.

-no vayas a mirar abajo-dijo el sosteniéndome

Y como yo soy súper obediente hago todo lo contrario a lo que él me dijo. Abajo habían varios zombies esperando a que me callera para comerme. Cuando volvía a mirarlo el parecía molesto y un poco sorprendido de que no comenzara a gritar como loca pidiéndole que me subiera ¿creo?, yo eh visto películas de zombies no es bueno gritar de ese modo y menos si estas colgando y tu única salvación es alguien que trata de subirte, si uno grita y comienza a moverse desesperado solo le harás más difícil la tarea de ayudarte. Me subió.

-¿Por qué será que nunca hacen caso cuando uno les dice que no miren abajo?- dijo el chico

-quizás por que los seres humanos somos tercos-dije riendo un poco

Hace días que no rio, tener un perro de única compañía antes era bueno ahora es algo aburrido.

-soy Andrea y tu-dije parándome y revisando que no se me hubiera caído nada

-Alexander pero dime Axel-dijo el chico

-gracias Axel-dije sonriendo un poco-, bueno debo irme, me están esperando

Comencé a caminar en dirección por donde hace como 2 horas había subido.

-Oye – dijo él, volteé-, ¿puedo acompañarlos?

-supongo que sí- dije

Sé que estaba rompiendo una de mis reglas, pero me salvo la vida. El chico me alcanzo y bajamos.


	5. capitulo 5

Llegamos a al auto que estaba escondido entre la maleza pero no muy lejos de la carretera para no tener una emboscada zombie por un descuido tonto. El chico me había enseñado una que otra cosa sobre cómo manejar bien un arma de fuego y saltar por los edificios para que no ocurriera lo que paso la otra vez que casi me mato. Abrí el carro y vi a Lucifer, que apenas me asome alzo la cabeza, vi que había migajas de pan sobre el asiento y el suelo, reí un poco. Y entre para sentarme en puesto de copiloto, Axel también entro y cerró la puerta, arranco el auto y lo subió a la carretera. Desde hace algún tiempo había dejado que el conducirá el auto por una buena razón, soy buena conduciendo pero el ya tiene más experiencia que yo. Desde que conocía a Axel todo se hiso más fácil pero… también han regresado varios recuerdos, como los de mi familia ¿cómo estarán ellos? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Y si están bien me estarán buscando? Pero y si… no debo pensar en eso. Oí un sonido que no había oído en mucho tiempo, era una vibración que venía de mi maleta, la abrí y saque mi celular, el cual tenía un mensaje, Axel voltio a verme.

-mira al frente-le dije en forma de regaño

El volteo al frente sin antes volver a mirar el celular. Abrí el mensaje, no reconocí el número de quien lo envió, pero decía:

"no sé si estarás viva o no, pero espero que lo estés, me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando todo comenzó, así hubiera podido protegerte…se que de pronto no me creas pero me gustaría cuidarte como lo debí de hacer hace 6 años y no haber hecho lo que hice, lo siento… si estas viva búscame en nuestro lugar favorito de cuando éramos niñas.

Te quiero. Kmy"

Una pequeña lágrima salió a la superficie, era mi hermana, ella estaba viva y me estaba esperando.

-oye puedo conducir más tarde- el me miro extrañado, pero asintió y volvió su vista hacia adelante

Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de volver a encontrarme con ella; ella y yo nunca fuimos muy unidas que digamos y menos en los últimos 6 años, pero yo la quería mucho, por eso quiero encontrarme con ella. Cuando Axel me deje manejar me dirigiré al lugar donde mi hermana y yo jugábamos cuando éramos más pequeñas. Espérame hermana ya voy, volveremos a ser tan unidas como antes, no lo creo, pero me gustaría que así fuera.


	6. capitulo 6 parte 1

Eh manejado aproximadamente 4 horas en dirección a mi ciudad para poder encontrarme con mi hermana. En estos instantes es de noche, habíamos parado para descansar un poco de conducir por que en la carretera llevábamos como 72 horas. Axel ahora dormía un poco, mientras yo vigilaba, hace frio. Al cabo de una hora sin ningún zombie a la vista, me pare y me dirigí al auto para sacar las cosas que necesitaría para mi aventura. Abrí la cajuela y saque la espada y una pistola por si cerré pero antes saque dos barras de cereales para el camino. Lucifer comenzó a rasguñar la ventana para que le abriera, abrí la puerta dejando salir a Lucifer, cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Axel, eso sería lo único que necesitaría para que mi plan se fuera por el caño. Comencé a caminar con lucí a mi lado, algo me decía que era buena idea llevarla conmigo. Volteé para ver el auto dudando un poco si era bueno no decirle a Axel sobre esto, pero seguro el diría que no debía hacerlo y que era demasiado peligroso hacerlo o que de pronto seria una trampa, negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino con dirección a la ciudad. Me adentre en ella, bajando algunas calles sin ver siquiera aun zombie, eso hiso que me pusiera un poco feliz, pero también tenía miedo de que se estuvieran escondiendo para después atacarme. Como sería volver a hablar con ella y verla después de lo sucedido, no sé y mi daba un poco de miedo. Ella era una chica muy inteligente, un poco terca y un poco manipuladora, pero ella era buena persona; creo que muchas personas si supieran lo que paso no la perdonarían como lo hago yo y es porque la quiero mucho. Me pare enfrente de mi casa la cual estaba con todos los vidrios rotos pero al perecer no habían logrado entrar quien lo haya intentado. Seguí caminando asta que llegue a mi colegio del cual de su interior solo se oían gemidos dando a entender que habían un montón de zombies adentro de el. Seguí mi camino sin preocuparme mucho de ellos pues estaban adentro y yo estaba afuera, y mientras siguiera así yo estaría contenta. La parte comercial de la ciudad esperaba que estuviera llena de zombies pero no era así estaba bacía y eso era frustrante. El cielo se hiso más claro y el frió aumento haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara un poco. Volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo viendo la armería donde había sacado mis armas y las municiones de estas. Caminé un poco y olí un olor un poco desagradable pero no que me hiciera vomitar como había visto hacer algunas veces a Axel, el decía que olía horrible y que no se había podido acostumbrar a él, pero yo tenía algo raro y no me afectaba tanto el olor a putrefacción que había. Saque mi espada, preparada Para atacar si era necesario. Pero lo único que se acercaba a zombie era un perro medio destrozado que Estaba bajo una escalera, mire a Lucifer que veía al frente sin importarle el perro. Seguimos caminando pero el olor no se iba, haciendo que tosiera un poco, comenzaba a marearme un poco pero no tanto como para devolver la comida. Camine un poco mas hasta que vi una armería que no había visto antes, entre para coger municiones que de pronto en un futuro necesitaríamos, aunque ya teníamos de sobra pero nunca asía de más tener de algunas de reserva. Entramos, en el suelo había dos mochilas las cuales podría utilizar para guardar las municiones y seguro una que otra pistola, comencé a guardar las cosas, pero de pronto oí un gemido bastante fuerte que venía de la sala de empleados, voltee a ver y vi a un zombie yendo hacia mí, trate de moverme para alejarme pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, todo comenzó a verse en cámara lenta, veía cada movimiento del zombie y oía sus gemidos mientras se acercaba a mí, también oía a Lucifer ladrando de una forma tan lenta que pareciera que viniera de lejos pero sabía que no era así que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos míos. Sentí un empujón que hiso que me fuera para atrás haciendo que callera sobre el mostrador que era de vidrio el cual se rompió por mi peso, caí al suelo siendo seguida por varios vidrios que cortaron un poco mis brazos. Oí el gemido del zombie que estaba a punto de caer sobre mí para alimentarse, sentí miedo, demasiado miedo. Oí un ladrido y vi como Lucifer se lanzaba sobre el zombie mandándolo al suelo, el zombie comenzó a tratar de morder a lucí. Reaccione y saque la pistola que había traído por si acaso, dispare... el zombie dejo de intentar morderle y cayó por fin muerto de verdad. Deje caer el arma, me acosté sintiendo como varios vidrios se enterraban en mi espalda. Me quede mirando el techo un rato hasta que luci se acerco a mí y lamio las heridas de mi brazo derecho, me levante sintiendo mi camisa húmeda, debía ser la sangre que ahora salía de las heridas de mi espalda, acaricie la cabeza de luci y me agache un poco para coger la pistola, pero al instante que lo hice sentí como algo cortaba mi piel, grite…

Oía gemidos por todos lados, pero no veía ningún zombie, olía asqueroso pero no sé de donde prevenía el olor. Lucifer gruñía, mientras veía como varias gotas de sangre caían al suelo dejando un rastro que cualquiera podía seguir. Mire al cielo, comenzaba a iluminarse a siéndome saber que debían ser entre la de la mañana; algo se cayó a unos cuantos metros atrás mío, volteé y vi a varios zombis saliendo de un callejón, comencé a sentir pánico, aumente el paso, pero aparecieron mas zombies.

-luci, hora de correr- dije antes de salir corriendo ignorando el dolor de mis heridas

Lucifer iba adelante mío, como si quisiera protegerme de si aparecía algún zombie adelante nuestro. Volteamos varias calles pero en todos lados había zombies, seguimos corriendo sin importar qué, pero sabía que adonde fuéramos esos seres nos seguirían pues yo estaba sangrando y al estar corriendo la sangre salía más rápido de lo que sanamente debía salir de mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a cansarme, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar haciendo que callera al suelo, grite por segunda vez en el día; los zombies comenzaron a acercarse, trate de pararme pero estaba demasiado débil para poder hacerlo, trate de sacar mi arma, la saque y me puse boca arriba, los vidrios de mi espalda se hundieron mas en mi espalda. Grite, arqueando mi espalda por el dolor que sentía, mis ojos se aguaron totalmente haciendo que se me dificultara ver bien, mi espalda volvió a tocar el suelo y alce un poco mi cabeza tratando de ver a mis enemigos pero se me dificultaba bastante hacerlo. Dispare pero no se a que le di pues casi no veía, cerré mis ojos con bastante fuerza para que las lagrimas cayeran y así poder ver mejor. Oí un quejido, abrí los ojos y vi como Lucifer atacaba a los zombies para después comenzar a ser devorada. Algo en mi despertó al ver como mi amiga perruna era devorada, me pare con fuerzas que había sacado de algún lugar que desconozco, saque la espada y me acerque con paso decidido donde estaban esas cosas que se devoraba a Lucifer como si fuera un pastel o algo delicioso. Comencé a correr hacia ellos, corte a uno de ellos por la mitad, después…


End file.
